


Simply not you

by gardenwitch



Series: Dangan Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: its sad by the way, or reasoning, so dont ask me, theres literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam isn't himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply not you

**Author's Note:**

> beFORE ANY OF YOU ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM I DONT KNOW   
> I DIDNT THINK OF THAT PART   
> I JUST WANTED TO WRITE IT   
> SO PLEASE DONT ASK WHAT HAPPENED!!

_It was a strange thing, seeing Gundam the way he was. He wasn’t… Himself, and it worried Sonia. She frowned, looking down at him from his position on the floor. His hair was disheveled, his scarf threatening to fall from his neck; his eyes held no emotion, not pain, nor happiness. They held neither sadness or anger. Sonia sat next to him, extending an arm embrace him. The sun shone through an open window, illuminating the hardwood in front of the two. Gundam remained still, barely blinking, barely breathing. A piece of hair fell into his face, and a loud breath of air escaped his lips._

_Sonia frowned once more, grabbing his shoulders from her position beside him and squeezing them affectionately. She tried smiling at him, a small smile, a sad and worried one. After she realized he wasn’t going to do anything, she dropped her arms. Laying her hands in her lap, Sonia exhaled, looking down. She felt helpless, felt as if there was nothing she could do._

_"… **Tanaka-san.** " Sonia muttered, knowing she would only get silence for a response. " **I am not sure what has happened to you, and I cannot say I understand; but please know, we are worried for you. If not the others, I am.** " She whispered the last part, knowing he would hear. _

_Gundam didn’t stir, he kept quiet and unnaturally still. A hand grabbed Sonia’s hand, making her jump. He lightly squeezed it, tilting his head to look at her. Gundam was… Emotionless still. He no longer had the shine in his eyes that Sonia came to know and love. She realized, a moment too late, that he was inexplicably gone. She smiled at him once more, the sun shining on the lower half of her face. It wasn’t a happy smile, nor was it a sad one. It was that of a girl who realized the man she loved, was never going to be the same._

_He let go of her hand, bringing back to his own body. Sonia took a deep breath, shakily standing up. Dusting off her dress, she turned, walking to the door. With her hand on the handle, she looked at his still figure once more._

_“ **Goodbye, Tanaka-san.** " With that, Sonia turned the handle and walked outside, closing the door on him for the last time._


End file.
